The Village
The Village is a Syndication network drama series created by Mike Daniels which premiered on March 19, 2019. The show was cancelled in May 2019 after a single season.'The Village' Cancelled By NBC After Single Season Summary The series follows residents of an apartment building in Brooklyn where the people who reside in the building have built a bonded family of friends and neighbors. Sarah’s a nurse and single mom raising a creative teen; Gabe’s a young law student who got a much older and unexpected roommate; Ava must secure the future of her young, U.S.-born son when ICE comes knocking; Nick’s a veteran who’s returned from war; and the heart and soul of the building, Ron and Patricia, have captivating tales all their own. These are the hopeful, heartwarming and challenging stories of life that prove family is everything, even if it’s the one you make with the people around you. Cast Main Cast *Moran Atias as Ava Behzadi *Dominic Chianese as Enzo Napolitano *Warren Christie as Nick Porter *Frankie Faison as Ron Davis *Jerod Haynes as Ben Jones *Daren Kagasoff as Gabe Napolitano *Michaela McManus as Sarah Campbell *Lorraine Toussaint as Patricia Davis *Grace Van Dien as Katie Campbell Recurring Cast *Ben Ahlers as Liam *Katrina Lenk as Claire *Deborah Ayorinde as Dana *Nadine Nicole as Amy Bowman Production Development On January 22, 2018, it was announced that Syndication had given the production a pilot order. The pilot was written by Mike Daniels who was also set as an executive producer. Production companies involved with the pilot were set to include Universal Television. On May 7, 2018, it was announced that Syndication had given the production a series order. It was also confirmed that Minkie Spiro would direct and executive produce the pilot. Jessica Rhoades is also set to serve as an executive producer and 6107 Productions will serve as an additional production company. A few days later, it was announced that the show would premiere as a mid-season replacement in the spring of 2019. On December 18, 2018, it was announced that the series would premiere on March 12, 2019 and air weekly on Tuesdays during the 10:00 PM time slot. On February 6, 2019, it was reported that the series premiere of "The Village" had been rescheduled for March 19, 2019 and that the season finale would air on May 21, 2019. Casting In February of 2018, it was announced that Moran Atias, Michaela McManus, Frankie Faison, Jerod Haynes, Grace Van Dien, Warren Christie, Daren Kagasoff, Lorraine Toussaint & Dominic Chianese had been cast in lead roles in the pilot. On October 11, 2018, it was reported that Amy Carlson had been cast in a guest starring role. In December of 2018, it was announced that Hailey Kilgore, Guy Lockard, Katrina Lenk and Deborah Ayorinde had joined the cast in a recurring capacity. Reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, "The Village" holds an approval rating of 31% based on 13 reviews, with an average rating of 4.94/10. The website's critical consensus reads: "The Village commendably attempts to affirm the bonds between neighbors in an urban community, but the series' overeagerness to wring tears from viewers will most likely only prompt them to roll their eyes." On Metacritic, it has a weighted average score of 47 out of 100, based on 8 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". External links * The Village on Fandom * The Village on Facebook * The Village on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:2019 debuts Category:2018–19 season Category:2019 Category:Syndication